


Evergreen

by Littlehouse



Category: WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, dumb flirting, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doesn't that sound like paradise?" Kevin asked, "Living in the woods with the sun and the trees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

"A house in the woods, with a big back porch." He licked his lips and smiled at the thought. "I want a big living room with a sliding glass door that opens up to the porch. Oh, and a fireplace. That's necessary."

Nick was sure that the adoration in his eyes was evident despite his attempts not to look like a total dork. Kevin turned and grinned at him, smooth tan skin crinkling around his eyes. Green like the evergreens he wished to live amongst.

"Doesn't that sound like paradise?" Kevin asked, "Living in the woods with the sun and the trees."

"Only if there's a lake close by." Nick said, and Kevin's eyes lit up in that way that made Nick's stomach twirl.

"Absolutely. We could go swimming in summer and ice skating in winter." He thumbed at the hem of his sweater and grinned, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. "And maybe we can go canoeing together. Get lost in the great outdoors." Nick felt his face flush, and he nodded slowly.

"I would do anything you wanted." He admitted. He leaned against the cushion on his back, blanket draped over their heads. They'd built a spontaneous pillow fort when the snow started falling outside his apartment window. He tried not to convince himself Kevin came over with the intentions of getting snowed in. "You know that, probably."

Kevin sat up from his blanket nest after a moment and leaned his head on Nick's shoulder, gazing up with big eyes. Nick glanced at him before turning his head and giving him his full attention.

"You should know I would do anything for you." Kevin murmured. "I would even give up my dream house if it meant I got to spend all my days with you."

"I would build it for you." Nick grinned, rubbing the back of his neck as if it would wipe away the red slowly creeping its way up. "Build you that house and anything else you wanted."

"Would you..." Kevin trailed off and then snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kevin shook his head, crinkles by his eyes appearing again with his eyes. "It's just too corny. You would die."

"No I wouldn't." Nick said. "Tell me."

Kevin chewed his lip and then leaned in and kissed Nick.

"I'm a pretty needy guy," He whispered when he pulled away. "Would you do that every day?" Nick nodded mutely, ears ringing and face burning.

"Of course." He managed, nails digging into his palms. "I would be wiling to do that and much more." Kevin pursed his lips and raised brows in question.

"Would you walk the moon for me?"

Nick blinked and felt a bubble of laughter tumble out, giggling and pressing his forehead to Kevin's. He was so dumb and cute it was painful.

"Absolutely." He answered. "I would walk the moon, and Mars and Saturn and Venus. The whole universe would be my pathway if it was what you wanted." 

Outside the snow fell, and as Nick leaned in to kiss Kevin again, he thought about how nice their house would look when the snow covered the evergreens in their backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> "Everyone is waiting for you to finish that twenty one pilots fic," I whisper to myself as I listen to WTM on repeat and open up Microsoft Word, "now hurry up and finish the last chapter." I motivate myself as I write Nick and Kevin shipping fics.
> 
> Petriray is PetriTRASH and so am I ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
